My invention relates generally to light-weight, highly portable reading stands that may be placed across a person's body for hands-free reading while lying in bed or lounging in a chair.
Various stands for hands-free reading exist in the art. These, however, are generally cumbersome or of complex construction. By contrast, I have invented a reading stand that folds flat for easy portability, is made from lightweight plastic sheet or other suitable construction material, and has a minimum of constituent elements for ease of operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to provide a portable, light-weight stand for hands-free reading by a person lying in bed or lounging on a chair.
Another object of my invention is to provide a reading stand as described above which is simple in construction with few constituent parts and thus inexpensive to fabricate.